Romance of the Colleges
by Emi Nishimura-chan
Summary: ((AU)) Four colleges, who stand on the same ground, constantly compete with each other in academics and sports. There is Wei, Wu, Shu, and Ronin. All equally good schools with equally good students. But who will come out on the top? Can friendships be made? Or are the barriers too high to climb? YAOI


**So this is a fanfic that I've had in the works for a long time now. It's really thanks to my two good friends and sisters Rose and PrinceScorpius ( u/3683572/PrinceScorpius). They were MAJOR influences in this so I only thought it right to credit them. I hope you enjoy the story.**

Running around as fast as he could Lu Xun frantically tried to find his classroom. The campus was huge! It on a manmade island large enough to fit five white houses and still have room. there were dorms where Xun had just come from them and couldn't find the right building. He thought to stop and ask for directions but so far he hadn't run into anyone. the campus was so big that wasn't surprising, and most students were probably in class already.

Stopping to take a breath he looked up and saw the only two people that he had seen all day. One was rather tall with brown hair that was styled to stay standing on end with a feather hanging from behins his left ear. He had hard brown eyes that looked a little devious. He wore a white t-shirt that he had ripped the sleeves off showing off a tattoo that looked like either a dragon or a snake. He wore loose red pants that were being held up by a belt that seemed to be made of bells. Altogether he looked very intimidating.

His companion was a lot less intimidating. He also had brown hair but his was pulled back into a pony tail, so it was hard to figure out how long it actually was. His brown eyes were softer, almost sweet, but with an edge that said mess with me and I'll kill you. He was wearing a long sleeved orange shirt with a dark red vest. He wore site jeans that a lighter form of red.

Lu Xun walked up to them. "Excuse me." Xun wasn't very shy, but he was always polite. "Could you please direct me to Building D class 23 please?" The two looked at him with calculating eyes.

Finally it was the intimidating one that answered. "What Kingdom do you belong in?" His voice was very gruff. "You Ronin or something?"

Looking confused Lu Xun shook his head. "I'm in Wu. What would make you think I was in Ronin?" The two exchanged looks.

The one with the ponytail looked down at Xun. "Each Kingdom has a different colors that they wear to show what Kingdom they belong in." He looked at himself and then at his friend. "Wu as you can see wears reds and oranges. Wei wears blues and purples. Shu wears greens and white. And Ronin wear blacks and yellows. So you can see our confusion."

Xun looked down at himself. He hadn't known about the color scheme so he was wearing a black t-shirt with black leather pants. "My bad." He said looking a little miffed.

The one with the ponytail smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It was an honest mistake." He put his hand on his hip and looked the boy up and down. "What's your name kid?"

Xun looked up. "My name is Lu Xun. I'm 17." The bells guy whistled.

"That's pretty young to be in college," he accused. "What are you some kind of brain?"

The other glared at his friend. "Don't be rude Bells!"

"No, he's right." Xun emitted. "I skipped a grade because I am rather smart." He looked the two straight in the eye. "What are your two's name's if you don't mind?" He knew that that guy's name couldn't be Bells.

It was the nicer one that answered. "I'm Ling Tong, 20. And this is Gan Ning, 21. We're both in Wu."

Xun hung his head in embarrassment. "Wish I would have known about the color thing. I don't want people thinking I'm in the wrong Kingdom."

"I have an idea!" Tong said with glee. He took off his vest and draped it around Xun. It was several sizes too big for him, but at least it was red. "You can keep that, but on one condition."

This sounded like a trap. "And what's the condition?"

"It's easy," Tong assured. "You just have to join the debate team!" Xun looked flabbergasted. "We already have Lu Meng. He's good and all but we could use some fresh blood. I mean Shu has both Zhuge Liang and Jiang Wei. And of course Wei has Sima Yi, and that dude's just scary." He smiled at Xun. "If you're as smart as you say you are then it should be a cake walk to you."

Looking down at the vest he wondered if he should tell them that he had already decided to join the debate team. He decided against it. "Alright, I'm in." Tong whooped for joy, Ning was very neutral.

"Now about my class?" Xun said remembering why he was talking to them in the first place.

Tong hit his head. "Right," He pointed down a walkway. "Head that way. After two buildings take a right. Building D will be right ahead of you and class 23 will be on the left side."

Thanking them both, he followed his advice and headed in that direction. Once there he slipped into the back. In college no one cared it you were late, or even if you showed up to class at all. Xun pulled out his books and his papers and tried to figure out where they were.

"Page 13." A girl next to him whispered. She had a bobbed cut that was brown and lovely blue eyes. She was wearing a red long shirt that could almost pass for a dress and black capris. She obviously belonged to Wu.

Xun flipped to the page. "Thanks, I'm Lu Xun by the way." He extended his hand.

"Sun Shang Xiang." She offered shaking his hand. They spent the rest of the class taking notes. So far, not a bad first day. But there was still more to come.


End file.
